goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Zack misbehaves at Foot Locker
Characters Zack-himself Zack's mom-Kimberly Clerk-Dallas Rachel-Allison Alison (Princess Matilda & Fluttergirl)-Susan Zack's dad-Diesel News Anchor Sallie-Grace Andrea's dad-Brian Andrea (mentioned) Cutie Pie (mentioned) Plot Zack doesn't get what he wants. Transcript Zack: Hey Mom? Zack's mom: What is it Zack? Zack: Can we go to Foot Locker? Zack's mom: Sure. (at Foot Locker) Zack: I want Timberland 6 Boots. Zack's mom: Zack, these shoes cost $75. I don't have that much money. Zack: Come on! Zack's mom: But you can get the Nike Shoes. Zack (Kidaroo's voice): NO WAY! I SAID I WANT THE TIMBERLAND BOOTS! Zack's mom: Zachary Dawson, stop being a brat! You can either have the Nike Shoes or nothing at all! Zack (Kidaroo's voice): NEVER MIND THE ENGAGEMENT THING! I WILL DESTROY THIS PLACE! Rachel: Oh no! Alison: He's going to destroy Foot Locker! (rock music plays) Clerk: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Rachel: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Alison: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Zack's mom (Scary Voice): OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! ZACK! HOW DARE YOU DESTROY FOOT LOCKER! THAT'S IT! WE'RE GOING HOME NOW! (in car) Zack's mom: Stop crying Zack! It's your own fault! Zack: Can we at least go back and get the Nike Shoes? Zack's mom: No! Zack: That's it! I'm destroying this car! Zack's mom: Zack! Don't! (cuts outside of car) Zack's mom: Zack, get off the wheel or you're so... (Explosion) (at home) Zack's dad: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Zack, how dare you destroy Foot Locker! You could have killed someone there! You are grounded for 10 days! Zack's mom: We will watch the news and you're standing! Zack: But... Zack's mom: STAND! (news begins) News Anchor Sallie: Good evening, I'm Sallie Nickerson with the news. Today, a 14 year old boy named Zack Dawson freaked out at Foot Locker and destroyed it. No one was hurt except for one person. Tell me your name. Clerk: I'm Junny. Since I put my sister Cutie Pie in a swimsuit, I was forced to work at Foot Locker. News Anchor Sallie: Junny, tell me what happened. Clerk: Well, I was watching my customers buy their shoes. When Zack and his mother came in, Zack wanted to get Timberland Shoes but his mother said it was too much money so she offered him Nike Shoes instead. Then he got mad and destroyed the place. News Anchor Sallie: Thanks for the update Junny. Now we have another victim who witnessed the incident. Andrea's dad: I'm Brian. I was taking my daughter Andrea to buy her some new shoes until this 14 year old boy went crazy and destroyed the entire place. Now, thanks to him, my daughter is in the hospital! Now, you have to pay a $1400 fine! Zack's mom: Oh my God! That's the price of the house! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Zack, you are in big trouble! Category:Grounded Stuff